Finding Lambert
by Raula
Summary: Magnus is on a man hunt for Adam Lambert.  Cassandra Clare's characters do not belong to me nor does Adam Lambert. *Sniffle*   Rated T 'cause I'm Paranoid.MagnusxAlec
1. The Mission

Chapter 1

Magnus was mad.

He was wet, tired, and mad.

Trouncing through puddles as the rain fell hard, clenching and unclenching his fists, he opened the Diner door and quickly sat down in a booth before anyone could realize the angry blue sparks erupting from his fingertips.

"You are on a mission." He kept telling himself, for his little Shadowhunter…..*Sigh* Alec.

You see, The Great Warlock of Brooklyn didn't want to be in that roach infested restaurant in that blasphemous town. No he most certainly did not. But he need to find *Sneer* Adam Lambert, or freaking 'Glambert' as Alec liked to call him. Alec is obsessed with Adam Lambert. Much to Magnus's dismay, Alec had been talking about Lambert nonstop for the past three weeks. At first it was cute that Alec had his first celeb boy crush, bit now it was just annoying. Though it mightily pissed Magnus off, he decide that he would track this Lambert character down and get his autograph for his love's B-Day coming up.

The warlock was so lost in his thoughts (and self pity) that he almost didn't notice the shrieking crowd a few feet behind him.

"Adam, I Love You!" One girl screamed, pink glitter running down her snotty face along with her tears of joy.

"I love you too, I love you all." He smiled brightly, while kindly trying to retch the girls hands off his leg.

At his words all of the girls swooned, but did not relinquish their grasps on him. Adam still trying to fight his way through the pack of she-wolf fan girls Magnus thought 'This is my chance.' And without really thinking he dove into the crowd of girls, ripping and biting his way to Lambert.

"Adam!" He screamed above the others, he grasped a sparkly sleeve and closed his eyes.

Next thing Magnus knew he was outside in an alley way exactly five blocks away from the restaurant. Still gripping the glittery gem sleeve, Magnus turned to face his captive only to find that it wasn't Lambert.

"Where am I?" The black haired boy questioned blinking his glittery eyelashes.

"Simon!" Magnus gasped.

"Magnus!" Simon mimicked.

"Damn it!" Magnus screeched, letting Simon go he turned to leave, but Simon grabbed his sleeve.

"Magnus?"

"What?"

"Please don't tell Clary."

"Your freakish disturbing secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I really mean it I-"

"Seriously do not mention it to anyone." Magnus warned, blue sparks twirling around his hands.

And with that Magnus disappeared to continue his hunt for freaking Adam Lambert.


	2. It's a Hard Knock Life When Your Me

Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make a longer one next time. –R

One Week Later

Magnus tiredly stumbled into the ugly barren motel room. He drunkenly slammed the door shut. He had just come from another Lambert concert, hoping that tonight his mission for Lambert's autograph would come to an end, only to be thrown out of the club by a fat-but very strong-body guard. He, Magnus Bane, The Great Warlock of Brooklyn, had been thrown out by a FREAKING MORTAL!

It wasn't like he hadn't been sore before he had been tossed out of the club into the cold dark alleyway like a rag doll, no, he had enjoyed being thrown, pushed, and possibly pissed on in the crowd of screaming fans. A few girls even had the audacity to think he himself, was freaking Adam Lambert. His cloths were torn and he felt a bruise on his backside, but he hadn't had the chance yet to see himself in the mirror.

Magnus walked into the bathroom fully intent on treating himself to a nice long grapefruit bubble bath and well overdue manicure. But all that could be heard was a terrified screech. Magnus looked at himself in the broken smudgy mirror horrified. Magnus always used magic to keep his makeup on in perfect precise place, but now that Magnus was magically drained, his mascara was running, his lipstick smeared all over his face, and his hair frazzled and sticking up in all directions.

Magnus quickly ran over to the bathtub in desperation to get Joker off his face, when once again he let out another screeched.

Magnus fled from the bathroom and the rats mating in the bathtub. Magnus threw himself into the torn up bed, wanting to get to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

"Calm down Magnus," He tried to reassure himself. "The worst of it's over."

But fate would not have it, for when Magnus flung upon the bed the old rusty springs gave way and the bed collapsed to the floor, taking Magnus along with it.

"DAMN IT!" Magnus shrieked in frustration.

Magnus was wet, battered, and missing Alec horribly.

Magnus wept pitifully into the pillow until he fell into restless sleep.

Awwww…..

Review if you feel sorry for Magnus.


	3. Magnus Is Back

I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers so far: zan11111, Ginger-with-a-soul98, Elise The Amazing, lenkagamine133 brownies for all! Warning: Some harsh language is involved that I didn't even know I Knew! I don't like cussing, but it helps emphasis the point and Magnus has no Moral discipline. ;)

Magnus awoke to the sound of the other residences getting up and making their way down the creaky steps. Magnus sat up, but immediately regretted it. His neck ached from the awkward position he had slept in. He groggily made his way to the bathroom.

"Screw the rat." Magnus thought, glaring at the small creature cuddled smugly in the corner of the rusty bathtub. Magnus swore he could see a small haughty smile on that little diseased mongrel. Magnus was prepared for the disorderly state of his face, but what he wasn't prepared for was the thick pink gunk intertwined in his locks.

"Damn it!" Magnus yelled, desperately trying to pull the bubblegum out of his hair.

Magnus sighed, "A little magic couldn't hurt….." He thought to himself.

With a snap of his fingertips and a few dramatic sparks the bubblegum vanished leaving Magnus wiped out. Before Magnus could collapse on the dirty dusty bathroom floor, he staggered to the edge of the bathtub and plunked down on the hard rusty surface.

"Who am I kidding; I'll never find this damn Fucking Adam Lambert bitch." Magnus vented to the small creature now watching him curiously.

"I'll never get the autograph for Alec and I won't be able to show him what a great guy I am, and soon he'll leave me for some other gay warlock bastard who probably can get him a million autographs from that bitching Adam Lambert." Magnus growled on the verge of tears.

The rat squeaked as if in protest to Magnus's accusations of himself, which made Magnus smile. Magnus fished out some of the crackers he had nicked from the lobby counter out of his coat pocket and fed some to the rat. The rat nibbled it gratefully while Magnus went on ranting about his problems as if the rat could solve- let alone listen- to Magnus's troubles.

"I'm starting to think maybe I should just give up and go home." Magnus sighed after an hour of raving to his new little therapist.

The rat squeaked in a simple little rat squeaky way, but Magnus interpreted as "Don't give up hope Magnus, think about Alec!"

Magnus did think about Alec…every thought on his mind was intertwined in some way to Alec. Magnus heart swelled at the memories of him and his little shadow hunter.

"Your right Mr. Rat, I have to do this for Alec!" Magnus yelled his energy renewed, scaring the poor shit out of Mr. Rat.

Magnus hopped his way out of the bathroom and out the front door of the hotel room…then running back in away from the shrieking lady he most likely gave a heart attack to due to the lack of his pants.

With the frightening-smeared-disturbed-messed-up resemblance to a clown makeup off and his leather pants now tightly fitted on his body, Magnus made his way down to the poorly decorated lobby where fat baby angel paintings hung.

"Would you like to check out Sir?"

Instead of answering Magnus snapped his fingers and the manager fainted. Others in the lobby ran to see what had happened, but they stopped at the sound of three woman screaming, as a rat the size of a turkey came strolling out of the elevator followed by a fire breathing man riding a donkey, two ballerinas, a polar bear, a butcher, a sumo wrestler carrying a priest, and eight confused English men. While clowns wreaked havoc Magnus paused before stepping out the front door. He snapped his fingers once more and fireworks exploded from nowhere. There were thousands, like the 4th of July times ten.

"Might as well go out with a bang." Magnus thought with a smile and stepped out the front door to continue his search.

The blue sparks of the fireworks dazzled in the air, they were a bright blue…just like Alecs.

"Adam Lambert watch out baby, because I'm back."


	4. Alec Without Magnus

Sorry this is so short guys this weekend's been hectic. It involved Algebra, Girlscout, Cookies, vans. Gnomes, smoothies, love and disappointment…Well enough about me, on with the story! This one's for Wolpertingergirl who pointed out that "if you are what you eat then Voldemorts a unicorn." 

Alec was mad.

He was abandoned, tired, and mad.

"Stop it Alec," he told himself firmly. "He's just probably just busy he _is_ the Warlock of Great Brooklyn and Greatest Party Thrower of The Millennium," Alec thought with a smile "He can't be wrapped in your arms every second of the day."

_Even though that is what you want isn't it? _Another voice in Alec's head said.

"Like I'd ever have the guts to tell Magnus that." Alec sighed, Magnus said that the business trip for one of his many clients would only be for a couple of weeks. Magnus had called every night to tell his '_Blue eyed_ _Baby' _goodnight in the way a gay warlock should. But last night Alec eagerly waited for a call that never came. Alec had dialed Magnus's cell number, slightly annoyed at his boyfriend's tardiness. Alec was sent to voicemail.

Alec was sent to voicemail.

_He_ was sent to voicemail.

Alec was never sent to voicemail.

Now Alec was sprawled out on Magnus's couch looking once more at the words "No New Messages" on his tiny little cell phone screen. Alec left one more message on Magnus's cell along with the other fifty angry messages he'd left in the night.

Alec, with a regretful sigh, got off the couch and headed upstairs and turned to Magnus's room he remembered the way so well he could have done it blindfolded. He turned the cold knob to reveal the warlock's creative room with these weeks theme being (surprisingly) sparkles.

Alec made his way and laid down on Magnus's bed, curling under the comforter, taking in the scent of Magnus. Alec turned his attention to the nightstand to his right. Alec reached his hand out of the comforter, like a baby rabbit after a long winter checking to see if spring had finally come. He reached over and grabbed the photo of him and Magnus on a date at the park. They were laid out on the fresh grass wrapped in each other arms, not looking at the camera, but at one another. Magnus's gaze was loving. His cat green eyes were warm, bright, and alive.

Alec hugged the photo to his chest and cradled it in his arms. Tears slipped out of his crystal eyes, he brushed them away quickly. But then remembering sadly that no one was there he let them silently fall. His only company.

Aww… Review if you feel sorry for Alec and want me to write another chapter!


	5. Missed Messages and Hicks with Hotrods

_Hey…..Sorry I haven't updated in a while peoples, but well here's the next. Please Review if you like it or have any special ideas or if you just plain hate it.;) Thanks to my reviewers so far! *Magnus sparkles and Lambert Glitter for all!*_

Magnus was looking at the expensive cars on the street, deep in thought until a small buzz erupted from his coat pocket. But by the time Magnus figured out exactly which embroidered pocket his glittery black cell phone was in, the buzzing vibrations had stopped. Magnus flipped open his phone to read the shocking little words:

'_**57 New Messages'**_

'What the hell?' Magnus gaped, 'who would send me fifty seven….oh shit.'

Magnus checked the messages to confirm his '….oh shit' moment. Indeed they were from his little demon slaying angel.

Magnus flinched as he replayed the not-so-angelic messages that exploded out of his phone. People passing by gave him strange looks and some pitying, but Magnus didn't care about those people, just his precious–and very pissed-Alec.

He heard the harsh words and felt the sting. But he mostly felt the hurt in Alec's voice, and the choked back pain.

Magnus knew that Alec was having a rough time, his grief over his brother's death, not to mention his mother's and sister's now sudden need to cling on to him. I couldn't blame them, Alec was the only one not spiraling out of control. Alec was stone. Unmovable. He was firm and steady. But by the end of the day it was too much for poor Alec. He would crash into my arms and allow himself to fall apart. And that was okay, because Magnus would always be there to put him back together again.

Magnus quickly redialed Alec's number. Tapping his foot anxiously, cursing loudly when he was sent to voice mail and forced to listen to 'For Your Entertainment' in the back round.

Magnus snapped the phone shut. He tried not to feel angry with Alec, it wasn't his fault. Magnus continued walking along the rows of cars faster, now he really had to find Lambert, and soon. But first he needed transportation. Magnus shook his head in disgust at all the tacky Toyotas and damn 'smart cars.' Manus stopped in his tracks when he saw the gang of motorcycle hicks. They were laughing, sloshing their beer around, while scratching their asses and leaning against their hotrods trying to pick up chicks. They were hefty and at least ten times the size of Magnus and maybe a little taller. They wore guns on their belts as most small town men do. Their hips stuck out in stripper like poses revealing their ass cracks. Magnus turned away trying not to hurl. He looked back again at the shiny velvet leather mechanisms, want prickled at his eyes and longing twitched his fingers.

Magnus smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"This is going to be fun."

One zap and five men crying on the asphalt later, Magnus felt on top of the world. The wind whipped his hair around and burned his cheeks. The leather of the seat (like his pants) made him feel sexy and dangerous. The engine purring under him made him growl in pleasure.

'Damn ,' Magnus thought with a smile. 'I should've tried this years ago.'

Magnus rounded a corner and howled in pleasure,

"You can run Lambitch, but you cannot hide!

Uh oh, you better watch yourself Adam, I think Magnus has gotten a little slap crazy!;)

Please Review if you had any ideas or thoughts on what you would like to see in the next chapter! Laters.


	6. Shocking

_Please Read!:)_

_Disclaimer: Okay so I feel that I must get this out of the way so no psychos with nothing better to do can sue me. Here Goes: I do not own the Glamberts, Lambrits, or the Lambskanks. I do not own Adam Lambert (I wish) or his band. I am not making money off this story (Who in the Wonka bar would wanna pay me to write this madness?) I do not, once again, own The Mortal Instruments books nor the characters.I do not own a secret stash of Victoria Secret, the chocolate you can't prove anything about. I do not own the sexy assed David Bowie. I do not own motorcycles, bubble gum, puppies, or ipoods, or the universe, so LEAVE ME ALONE PSYCHO LAWYERS!_

_Thank you._

_P.S. I Do not own Wonka Bars.;) _

Adam was exhausted. Adam was sick. Adam was hungry.

"Hey Monte," Adam called to his long time friend and guitar player. "Can you make me a sandwich too?"

"Sure buddy, just let me get Tommy's." Monte laughed at the star sprawled out on the couch.

"Thanks Monster." Adam smiled with a sniffle, laying back down turning his ipod up. Trying to ignore his screeching headache, preferring to listen to the marvelous voice of (the sexy assed) David Bowie. Adam closed his eyes letting the vibrations of the speeding tour bus lull him into a comfortable rhythm…

"ADAM WAKE UP!"

"What!" Adam bolted up, shaking sleep from his eyes to see Monte looking at him, worry etched on his forehead.

"What? Are we out of ham? Did Longineu eat it all again? Then I'll just take some turkey, oh and can I have a little miracle whip, not that crappy kind from that Quick Mart, but the kind we got from that freaky chick, remember? She threw it at my head with her number on it? What was her name? Ra…Raula…or something? Do we have any more of that? And do we have any…

"Adam!" Monte yelled, the seriousness catching Adam out of his bumbling.

"Sorry, you know I ramble when I'm hungry, what's the problem?"

Monte opened his mouth, but all Adam heard was a loud screech coming from the back.

Adam made his way to the back of the bus, moving past the beaded curtains him and Lisa had put up. The back window was open and crowded around it was his cute blond bassist Tommy, his pretty keyboard player Lisa, and his handsome drummer with dreadlocks, Longineu.

Monte stepped from behind and made his way to the window.

"Guys, seriously, what's wrong?"

Tommy answered, "There's some glittery weirdo who's been following us over three mile now on a motorcycle."

"I think he's sexy." Lisa licked her lips.

"Maybe he's just going the same way we are." Longineu offered.

"Let's pull over and ask!" Lisa said a little too excitedly.

"Yeah, let's invite the creeper onto our bus, in the middle of no where, where no one can hear us scream 'cause only God knows what that psycho could do to us." Tommy snorted.

"Guys," Monte jumped in before anyone could argue "Tommy's right. I don't have a good feeling about this, we honestly don't know who this guy is and I don't think he's the kind of guy who can sit down and have a polite conversation."

"Oh please," Lisa rolled her eyes "he's probably just another fan who wants an autograph. It's not like some mad crazed psychopath wants to hurt Adam or anything." She said patting Adams shoulder.

"You can run Lambitch, but you cannot hide!"

A bPause.

"Told 'ya." Tommy smiled at Lisa, "I know my psychopaths."

Lisa stuck her tongue out at him, while Monte, Longineu, and Adam proceeded to panic.

"Okay we need options, Longineu?" Adam looked towards the drummer.

"First off, what the Hell is a Lambitch?"

Adam shrugged "Maybe some kind of fan club name like, the Glamberts, or Lambrits, or my personal fave, Lambskanks."

"Guys! Focus!" Monte yelled.

"It's not like he's shooting at us." Longineu rolled his eyes.

"BAM!" The tour bus gave a frightening lurch, sending it's occupants flying around.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Longineu screamed, "He's shooting at us, he's shooting at us!"

"BAM!" Mini explosions outside sizzled, crackled, and yes, roared.

Adam turned to look towards the window. Later he would think his mind had been playing tricks on him, but right then and there he could've sworn on his secret stash of Victoria Secret and chocolate (and that would be forever engraved in his nightmares) that dazzling lightening-like energy had burst from the back window like blossoming blue carnations, then turned ragged, clawing their way across the marble floor. As the malicious traveling sparks crawled toward its prize it climbed its way beyond the carved marble floor and onto the walls. Papers of Adams songs flew all around the room forming a storm of lyrics and restless nights. The petrifying static light slithered across the microwave causing it to sizzle, screech in terrifying pain, and then combust into cold, yes cold, blue flames and more blue sparks. With terrifying accuracy the sparks landed into pools around Adam. bThe demonic energy spread and stretched out towards the frozen soul, shimmering like heat waves, a hand reached out towards him…

Please Review;)


	7. Gotcha

I do not own the obvious. -R

_The demonic energy spread and stretched out towards the frozen soul, shimmering like heat waves, a hand reached out towards him…_

Adam watched as the blue sparks traveled towards him a foot away, inches away. Then heartbeats away. Adam closed his eyes, waiting for Deaths painful grip to touch him, wrap around his body in flames of torture and wickedness. The sparks darted to Adams bare ankle that peeked out under his leather slacks. Adam was stunned for a moment as the blue glimmers touched his exposed skin, he had expected Deaths stroke to be more excruciating, he hadn't expected to be so tingly and almost _**tickling**_. Adam would have laughed at the pleasing brush if he hadn't been so terrified. The enticing blue flickers wrapped around his ankle in what someone would call an adoring embrace. Adam smiled at the sensation, and was no longer afraid.

" How could I have been scared? These wonderful little embers would never hurt me," He thought, letting his little embers drag him across the floor to the open window. Adam stroked the burning flashes, they were suddenly so warm and appealing. Adam continued to smile and let the flow of peaceful bliss crawl over him, oblivious to the wiry trail of blue wrapping around his neck, squeezing, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't breathing.

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEYYYA!" A carnivorous animal sound screeched from behind, shocking Adam out of his stupor, he was very suddenly aware of the lack of air. He began to claw at the powerful weeds of electricity. Adam's attempts were in vain, the sparks slipped out of his hands like sand, but remained a bone-crushing grip on his neck. Though just as I thought Adam was a goner and the end of the story quite near, one man stood in the way. Carl. The bus driver.

Carl was an old man, with his ribs jutting out of his body, a thick snow white beard that would make Albus Dumbledore jealous, curling down to his hips. Only thin wisps of white remained upon his head. He was tan, a shade crispy toast. And forever wore a dirty straw hat he claimed he had tangled together himself. Carl was also a strange man, muttering to himself, and telling strange tales of magic and fantastical adventures that Adam had never seemed to grow bored of. Everyone said he was mad, Adam thought he was a genius. A mad genius. But a genius still.

And here came Adam's favorite mad genius now, a chainsaw (where the hell had he been hiding _that?_) blaring in his hands, the sound so loud and shearing Adam covered his aching ears, he could have sworn were bleeding.

Added on to that noise was the screeching noises coming from the sparks. Like defenseless pansies, the sparks were hacked away at by the chainsaw, while Carl began to laugh hysterically, a malicious glint in his eyes.

The remaining sparks evaporated and wilted, leaving an unpardonable silence.

"Haha, that'll teach them old whacker flingers to try and mess with this old blurry seer."

Carl beamed. "Yeppers, can't trick this smart quacker."

"Um…Carl?" Tommy asked from the floor where he was splayed out, clutching his head, and wincing. "Not that I don't appreciate you saving us and all, but who exactly is driving the bus?"

"Well dearest child, I…" Carl reached out for the steering wheel that wasn't in his hands, his eyes bulging. "Oh dear." He laughed "I believe no one is driving the bus."

Before Adam could register what was happening, they were all flung to the side of the bus, the world spun, Adam heard someone screaming, and found that the noise was coming from his own throat. Other voices were blurred as the bus spun and lurched, colors and objects swirled around. These different sensations threatened to rip Adam apart. Eventually Adam glided in and out of unconsciousness as the bus gave its final stagger. Adam was tipped over and felt himself being dragged along the ruin. The last image he saw was the sun beaming above and a pair of the greenest eyes he ever saw, staring down on him, smiling.

"Gotcha"

Please review;) If you like or hate, I want to know.


	8. Mystery Present

Dedicated to Akkiofthefunk for being Awesome and writing "Dinner with the Parents" Enjoy the story;)

Alec was very happy.

Magnus had called him back, and apologized. Alec didn't buy it at first, but Magnus explained that he was in the process of attaining Alec's birthday present.

"_You remembered!" _

"_Of course Alexander Lightwood, how could you think I'd forget?" Magnus tsked at him. _

_Alec blushed, as always when Magnus uses his full name, "Well…"_

"_Well, what?" _

"_What is it? I mean…my present?"_

"_That my dazzling jewel is a mystery…"_

"_um.."_

"_What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" Alec could hear the sparkle depart his eyes._

"_YES!" Alec quickly reassured his Warlock boyfriend "It's just…you tend to go a little overboard sometimes…"_

"_Overboard? Nonsense." Magnus huffed; Alec could practically feel Magnus's hand banishing the thought with a wave. _

"_Magnus, please, you really don't need to go to all this trouble-"_

"_Sorry Darling" Magnus interrupted "Your present has regained consciousness, and is now aware of its surroundings-"_

"_WHAT? Magnus what are you-"_

"_Love you, but got to go."_

_Alec heard a clatter and the line went dead._

Even though Alec was very concerned to what his playful warlock was up to, he couldn't help but feel very pleased to have had this mess sorted out.

Alec contemplated what his present could be. Knowing Magnus it had to be incredible and completely unexpected. By Magnu's explanation it was probably an animal. A dog? No. Chairman Meow hated dogs and it had to be something unexpected. Alec had enjoyed the elephants in India, although they would be a homicide to clean up after…A peacock maybe? Magnus had liked them…(Surprise, Surprise) Maybe an alpaca! Alec liked alpacas; they had large curious, childlike eyes that Alec couldn't resist. Much to the displeasure of Magnus, they spent half of the day at a petting zoo just looking at alpacas, one even spat snot all over Magnus, and yet he continued to stay by Alec's side. Alec smiled at the thought. If that wasn't commitment he didn't know what was. Magnus was the best boyfriend ever. Alec wanted a real wild alpaca though, not a captive one like at the petting zoo.

Alec sighed. No not even Magnus Bane would be able to get him a _valid_ alpaca…not after what happened in Peru…

Alec continued to reminisce over that dilemma when suddenly, a light buzz vibrated at the seat of his pants, surprising him, he flung out his stele, instantly on guard. When he realized it was just his cell phone he reached inside his pocket and flicked it open.

"Hey Beautiful,"

Magnus.

"Hey…You," Was Alec's lame reply, not being able to find how to describe Magnus in just one word. He sat back down on the couch. "I was just thinking about you."

"Hmmm…" Magnus purred into the phone and then sighed "If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden."

Alec's heart swelled "Magnus I-" Alec was cut off from an animal-like screech in the back round. Magnus cursed.

"Magnus what's was-"

"Nothing Dear…uh…I'll…talk…to you…later…Ummmff" Magnus huffed, and yelled "GET BACK HERE!"

And the line went dead.

"If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden." The quote is by Claudia Ghandi

Please Review if you want more;) And I do not own the obvious -R


	9. Punches,Giggles, and Common Ground

Magnus had been very happy.

When Adam Lambert had been very unconscious…

Then the Bitch had to go and screw that up.

"GET OFF ME!" The Royal Pain in the Ass, himself, screamed.

"No!" Magnus screamed right back, attempting to duct tape his rowdy guest hands back together. "If you would just listen to me I-"

Adam flipped over where, instead of on his stomach, he was now on his back. Adam's hands were free. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Don't you dare-"

Adam swung his fist up to meet a surprised Magnus's face. Magnus reared backwards, clutching his nose. Adam scuttled towards the tarnished door of the shabby motel room (he'd been in enough crap motel rooms to know when he was in one). Magnus shook his head back and forth, once his vision quickly cleared, he darted after Adam and grabbed the back of his designer jacket (Magnus made a mental note to ask him where he got it), slitting it up the middle.

Adam turned back around and saw what damage Magnus had done and shrieked

"YOU BITCH!" He grabbed a hold of Magnus's collar "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE LEATHER JACKET!"

Magnus laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Adam screamed again, shaking Magnus back and forth. "Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do what? Sing me a lullaby?" By this time Magnus was beyond caring what this little piece of shit said, and idiotically (and very Jace-like) ignored the fact of who had their hands wrapped around who's neck.

"I SWEAR-"

"Oooooh did I make the poor little pop star angry?" Magnus cooed.

Adam swung his right knee up and plunge it into Magnus's gut. Magnus doubled-over, clutching his stomach.

"Not so tough now are-"

Magnus shot up like a bullet, head-butting Adam in the tummy, sending them both tumbling over each other. Magnus used his nails to dig into Adam's skin, with an animal like ferociousness, they rolled around, and clinging to each other to make sure the other wouldn't run away, while throwing around random and uncoordinated punches and kicks.

They jerked, scratched, irked, slashed, screamed, bashed, shouted, hit, flouted, bit, and all around pretty much tried to maim one another.

Nails were chipped, hair frazzled and ripped, clothes were disfigured and vengeance delivered, and now they lay side by side breathing heavily. Throwing small punches at each other, they were weak and brittle punches though.

"Lambert,"

"Yeah?"

"You suck shit, but I have to admit you kick some mighty fine ass."

"Thanks…you aren't so bad yourself?" He said confused by the younger (crazy, but incredible sexy) looking man's calmness.

Magnus sat up suddenly, looking Adam in the eyes. "I think my boyfriend likes you." It came out rushed and miserably.

"Ummm…okay."

Magnus sighed; well at least this was a start.

"Do you know why I invited you here, my little subscripted antagonist?" Magnus headed. Then stood up and looked down at the (compared to the Warlock) young boy sitting on the crusty floor.

"By 'inviting' you mean, stalking, injuring, then kidnapping me, bringing me to this dump, and duct taping me to a chair?" Adam said, motioning his hands all around the shabby room.

Magnus ignored this and moved on "You are here because I require something…" He finished off mysteriously.

"What something?"

"Something worth chasing you 'til the ends of the Earth for…"

"What is it?"

"Something that could very well change life as we know it…"

"But what IS IT?"

"Something that stands between love and hate, good and evil, Life and Death…"

"WHAT? WHAT?"

Magnus was back on the floor with Adam, he slowly leaned in, his hot breath tickling Adams ear, he whispered hoarsely and surreptitiously "I need…"

"Need what? WHAT?"

"Your…autograph," Magnus quickly leaned away, shoving a pen and piece of paper in his face.

"…."

Adam froze. His lips jerked. His eye twitched vigorously.

"Let me get this straight…you stalked me?"

"To an extent, yes."

"Then you tear up my bus, and nearly killed me and my band, my _friends,_ in the process?"

"Yep, almost, but not quite."

"Then you abducted me, tied me to a chair, let me piss myself-"

"I told you, you could've used my sink-"

Adam held up a hand, and Magnus let him continue on his entertaining, but totally pointless rant.

Adam paused "You did all this for a FUCKING _AUTOGRAPH_!"

"No silly, I don't want_ just _an autograph…I was hoping for more of message or declaration of your gratitude for having such a great, amazing, beautiful, strong, talented, astounding, wonderful, astronomical, good, handsome, charming, elegant…"

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"creative, ingenious, awe-inspiring, mystifying, captivating, radiant, arresting, ravishing, winsome, glamorous fan such as my boyfriend, Alec. Magnus finished off in one breath.

Adam stood there for a moment, not moving. Magnus debated on poking him with a stick, just for the hell of it, when suddenly Adam began to laugh.

It started off a chuckle, but then grew into a rage of uncontrollable laughter. Adam was choking somewhat, desperate to get some air, tears running down his face, though his makeup didn't smear, which made Magnus slightly jealous.

Magnus began to laugh too, he wasn't sure why, but he took Adam's uncontrollable twitching and the nutty, mad gleam in his eyes as a good sign.

"So," Magnus stopped laughing after Adam had calmed down. He was now downing a bottle of whisky Magnus had magically popped up when Adam was slowly drifting into madness. "Are you going to do it or what?"

"Nope!" Adam exclaimed, bubbling out little giggles.

"WHAT! Why not?"

Adam smiled and winked "Because I have a better idea."

Please Review, it would seriously mean a lot if I got some feedback to know if I made any important errors or what-not.;)

With Love -R ;)


	10. Happy Ending?

_I honestly don't think you all really want to know why I haven't updated in…a while…and frankly it's a long dreary story, so instead of blabbing on and on and boring you all to death with my sobbing and ranting , I'm going to get on with the story. Enjoy;) _

_-R _

Alec was asleep.

He was lying on Magnus's couch, a hot pink comforter draped over his body. Chairman Meow curled up on his tummy. All calm and even…then a loud booming noise screwed it up. Alec bolted up, Chairman Meow jumped off from his stomach with a disgruntled meow. Alec shook his head, thinking about his strange dream about bathtubs, rats, motorcycles, and Magnus clad in leather, sweat dripping from his brow down his chin. Panting lightly as his hair whirled around him dramatically. He licked his lips and smiled, his eyes leering down on him, like a hungry lion cornering its prey…

The booming noise continued, startling Alec out of his sure to be Magnus-Fantasy-Time. Alec groaned and got up to answer the door. His black locks were in a frazzled mess, his bare feet tapped against the hard floor. Chairmen Meow was growling off in a corner, angry from being disturbed. Alec couldn't blame his furry companion; he was pissed too from being awaken from his pleasant dream.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alec growled getting annoyed from the insistent banging. He opened the door to 'greet' the intruder.

Light flooded into the dark apartment. Alec squinted against the intrusion. And saw something absolutely incredible.

His spiky jet black hair, sharpened to tips. His brown leather jacket (for some odd reason was slightly misshapen) draped over his shoulder, exposing his tight black shirt and many necklaces wrapped around his muscular, but slender, neck. His gloved hands resting lightly on either side of his leather clad thighs. His two-inch thick boots rested on the concrete. His darling blue eyes stood out against his black eyeliner and dark attire. His smile glowed; his perfect teeth emitted light and sent a warm vibe running all over Alec.

Adam Lambert, American runner-up (who should have won in Alec's opinion), was standing right in front of him. So, like any other fan girl, he fainted.

"Um, was that supposed to happen?"

"Alec!" Magnus yelled and sat next to the Shadow hunter, ignoring Adam standing over him, volunteering to call 911, while checking out _HIS_ boyfriend's mega-sexy-cute-hot-perfect-unconscious body.

"Lambert! Get me a…hot towel!" Magnus said, as Adam left the room Magnus quickly pulsed blue sparks in Alec's chest. Alec's eyes fluttered open moments later. He looked all around the room and then his glazed-over eyes fell on Magnus.

"Mag-nus?" Alec squinted at the worried warlock, who was lightly caressing his face.

"Alec, it's okay. We should get you checked out, your head-" Magnus was cut off by Alec lips crashing into his. Alec reached up and entangled his fingers in Magnus hair. Magnus had his eyes wide open as Alec forcefully grabbed a hold of Magnus and gripped roughly, but lovingly. Alec's eyes were closed, smiling against Magnus's mouth.

"Oh…I see someone's awake…and content on sucking another someone's face off." Adam smiled, throwing the wet rag back in the nice sink.

Magnus turned to glare at Adam, giving him a pointed look that said _"You couldn't have waited a few more minutes?" _

Adam gave him a smile and replied with his own witty look, _"And miss out on annoying the crap out of you? No way." _

Alec was already on his feet, jumping up and down in front of Adam, his eyes wide with disbelief and hopeful wonder.

Adam laughed casting his eyes on the blue eyed beauty. Magnus glared at Adam, but couldn't help but smile at his awestruck Alec.

Alec looked back at Magnus and screamed "YOU GOT ME ADAM LAMBERT!"

Alec ran back to Magnus and tackled him in a crushing bear hug. Alec quickly, but devotedly, kissed his boyfriend so overpoweringly Magnus saw stars.

Alec ran back to Adam and dragged him over to the table in the kitchen, since Chairmen Meow had 'marked his territory' all over the couch. Alec and Adam were sitting, with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, talking about Adam's music (Magnus gagged), his life (Magnus yawned), and how Adam found Alec charming and (Magnus growled) 'delectable.'

Magnus stood by the door scoffing at Adam's ridiculous tales of his fame. Adam didn't hear him; he was so engrossed in telling the story. Magnus couldn't blame him, Alec was an amazing audience. Magnus enjoyed telling Alec stories from his past (leaving out Camille and certain other more 'friendly' associates, of course), Alec gasped and laughed at all the right parts and listened very intently to the stories Magnus laid out for him.

Adam seemed to enjoy it also.

Magnus smiled at his Alexander. His blue eyes wide, his mind absorbed in the story. Magnus could tell his mind was laying out the setting and characters. He was enthralled by the plot, Magnus could see, his mouth curved in a special little line of excitement.

What felt like hours later, Adam finally stood up and said his farewell to Alec. A quick hug (Adam didn't think it wise to push the limit, judging by Magnus's twitching glare) and a few phone numbers were exchanged to keep in contact.

Alec walked Adam to the door waving goodbye as he rode away on a motorcycle. "Wonder where he got the hotrod?" Alec thought and questioned why he called it a 'hotrod.'

Magnus smiled and left the waving Alec standing by the door to put the chocolate-stained mugs in the sink. But as Magnus set them down to turn the faucet, a firm and warm attendance pressed up against Magnus. Alec whirled Magnus around and attacked his mouth for the third time that day.

As they broke apart for a breather Alec whispered "I thought he was _never_ going to leave."

It took Magnus a moment to realize Alec was talking about Lambert and he gapped at him. "I thought you liked him!"

"I did, I do," Alec panted and smiled "but it wasn't _him_ I missed, it wasn't _him_ I cried over, yes Magnus I like him, but it's _you_ I _love." _

Magnus smiled and touched Alec's endearing face.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Now shut up and kiss me." Magnus smirked at Alec's command, but did not obey.

He held up a wagging finger in front of Alec's face. "One condition."

Alec tilted his head confused, but then nodded eagerly thinking that whatever Magnus was thinking it must be hot.

Magnus's leaned over and pressed his lips against Alec's ears, causing Alec to shiver. His hot breath tickled Alec and a moment later after Alec was sure that he was going to melt in a puddle at Magnus's feet, Magnus grinned and purred hotly

"Do you want to kiss me Alexander?"

Alec nodded, and opened his mouth waiting for Magnus's burning lips to engulf him in hot, searing, passionate…

"Then you'll have to catch me first."

And with a pop, Alec opened his eyes, and Magnus was gone.

"Magnus?" Alec looked around, not seeing Magnus, he called out again "Okay Magnus, Ha Ha! Now come on out."

"Magnus?"

"Magnus?"

"MAGNUS!"

Magnus's laughter could be heard echoing off of every wall in the apartment. Alec was frantically searching every crook and nanny, while thinking of what he was going to do when he caught that bastard…

_Fin _

_Did you like it?_

_Did you hate it? _

_Review Please;)_


End file.
